


I remember tomorrow

by allthingsnerd



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, i had a prompt, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I got this new app that gives writing prompts. This is the first thing I've written in months! The opening line was the prompt, so obviously Doctor Who.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

I remember tomorrow.

I remember how you will hold my hand. How I'll say run and you won't question it, not right away at least.

I remember yesterday when I had no hope.

I remember today when I've given up.

I remember tomorrow when it'll be better. Not completely healed, not right away, but better, because you are here.

I remember a thousand yesterdays and have forgotten a thousand more. But days with you, I will never forget, I can only remember.

I remember you. There is no forgetting. There can't be. For when I forget to remember you is when I am no more.

I remember tomorrow and the day after that. I remember every day with you.

It will be my curse.

It will be my blessing.

_Fantastic_.


End file.
